


Otterly Beautiful

by JackyMedan



Category: due South
Genre: C6D Flower Crown Day, Digital Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Were-otter AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: So I meant to just photoshop some flower crowns onto some screencaps again this year, but then I saw a picture of an otter on my tumblr dash and my hand slipped whoops..
Relationships: Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21
Collections: due South/Canadian Six Degrees Flower Crown Day 2020





	Otterly Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [First one Thing, Then the Otter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/268435) by [Alex51324](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex51324/pseuds/Alex51324). 




End file.
